The MeAning of FAmily
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: It's been a year since Aria and Courtney were revealed as the 'A-Duo.' The others have been trying to go back to living a normal life. However, it seems near impossible with the threat of their return hanging over the group. Add in an estranged Mary Drake and you've got a whole other problem. Sequel to 'Sisters By ChAnce'


**I'm baaaaccccckkk. Honestly, I never thought a sequel would ever happen, but here it is. The first was so bad that I'm surprised it was as popular as it was. But, here I am again. Weird, huh? I guess re-watching PLL inspired me. Anyway, please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Jessica DiLaurentis was a monster.

No one had to tell Mary Drake that. Her sister was vile and manipulative, evil even. If someone threatened the perfect world she had fabricated, had strewn together with her demented mind and words of deception, that person was as good as finished. Mary had learned this firsthand, though she hadn't really realized this until later in life.

It had occurred to her, sometime after having Charlotte ripped from her pleading arms yet before having Spencer and Alexandra stolen from her in the night, that she had crossed her sister, had threatened her perfect world. All those years spent wondering what she could have done to have her own twin sister frame her for murder and it came to her in a dream, a faded memory that she could barely recall.

* * *

_"Congratulations, sweetheart!"_

_An eleven-year-old Mary beamed up at her mother, her face bright with pride and happiness. "Thanks, Mom!" she said. She held the piece of paper in her hands, unable to tears her eyes away from its contents. It stated, in capitalized, bold letters that she had won the class spelling bee. It proclaimed, in no uncertain terms, that she had correctly spelled more words than everyone in her class._

_Including her sister._

_For a moment, their eyes met from across the room and Mary was startled by the sheer animosity in her twin's eyes. Her icy blue orbs were narrowed dangerously and seemed to ooze hostility, something she had never seen from her sister. At least, not directed at _her_._

_However, Mary's attention traveled elsewhere when her father ruffled her hair. "Good on you, sport," he complimented. "Why don't we go out to eat tonight? Your choice."_

_And suddenly, Mary forgot all about Jessica's sudden malicious look towards her and nodded excitedly. "Yes!" she cheered happily. There was a burger joint that she loved to death and she would take any chance presented to her to go there. She practically raced out of the door, leaving her parents chuckling behind her._

_And her sister glaring daggers at her retreating form._

* * *

That must have been it. Before then, she and Jessica had gotten along well. They shared the same room, had all the same friends, and wore the exact same thing every day, just to confuse people. But it all started to change after that night.

Suddenly, Jessica wanted her own room. Suddenly, Jessica started to seek out different friends. Suddenly, Jessica didn't want to wear the same thing as her every day. Suddenly, they weren't as close as they once were. At the time, Mary hadn't seen anything wrong with that. She just assumed it was due to them getting older and finding different interests.

What a fool she had been.

Looking back, Mary felt idiotic for not seeing the signs. It had all been leading up to that moment. That single moment when her life crumbled around her, little-by-little.

Mary's fingers curled into a fist as she thought about never getting to hold Spencer or Alexandra or only being able to gaze upon Charlotte's face for five measly seconds. She absolutely despised Jessica for what she had done. She wanted revenge. So, she Mary taken it.

Not long after her gorgeous twins were born, Jessica gave birth to twins of her own. And the timing couldn't have been better since Mary had just gotten out of Radley. On that fateful June evening, Mary had slipped into the maternity ward- disguised as a nurse- and swiped one of the babies. Soon after, she had dumped the baby off at an orphanage in London.

However, Mary didn't like to think that she was a monster. So, she had left the orphanage a note to give to the baby when she was old enough to understand it. To this day, she still remembered every word she had written.

_Dear Courtney,_

_I'm sorry it had to come to this. As I write this, you are only an innocent baby who's done nothing to deserve this. None of what's happened is the fault of you, but rather, your mother. Your mother is an evil woman and it's probably for the best that you're being raised away from her. She has wronged me in so many ways and this was the only way to get my justice._

_I truly am sorry, little one, that you were a cost of this everlasting war between us._

_-M.D._

Mary had been too paranoid to put her real name, so she had simply written down her initials. She did feel horrible about stealing an innocent baby, but it had been necessary. She would have raised the baby herself, had it not been for Jessica stuffing her beautiful oldest daughter in Radley.

She knew what happened behind those doors. She knew exactly what her baby had gone through.

And she couldn't stand to raise her sister's spawn.

Alas, Mary's actions had come back to bite her. Courtney DiLaurentis was back and she was out for revenge. Whether it was against Jessica, her daughters, her niece, or herself, Mary didn't know. But Courtney had been torturing her Spencer- along with that little wench, Aria Montgomery- from the beginning and it couldn't continue.

Mary had to put a stop to it.

Once, she had vowed never to step foot in Rosewood again. She had promised herself that she would stay away from Charlotte, Spencer, and Alex- had been sure that it was better for all three of them.

However, Mary had been wrong. She had put faith in her sister and the Hastings', had held out hope that they would care for and love the children as if they were their own. She now saw that she had been sorely mistaken.

Now, she had to go back on her promise. She was going to protect her girls, no matter what the price was; be it Jessica or Courtney.

OoOoOo

**I bet no one will even read this. Oh well. If you are reading this, I hope you liked it and please review! And please excuse the shortness, this is the prologue.**


End file.
